


如履刀刃

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隨著更靠近他們公寓的每一步，他知道史蒂夫會用冷鐵一般的表情和批判的眼神等他的門，巴奇感覺自己就像行走在刀刃之上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	如履刀刃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walking on Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938836) by [To_Each_His_Own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Each_His_Own/pseuds/To_Each_His_Own). 



 

 

史蒂夫記不得是從什麼時候開始的。他記不得是從什麼時候，巴奇的笑容開始讓他胸口中可悲地脆弱的心臟甚至跳得更不規律。他記不得是從什麼時候，每次當他們兩人的手不經意地刷過彼此時，小小的雞皮疙瘩便開始在他的肌膚上跳舞。他記不得是從什麼時候，看著巴奇遊戲人間似地跟所有史蒂夫永遠也無法觸及的美麗女士調情，她們會咯咯笑並且紅著臉害羞地推開他，然後說他就是個花花公子，而當這一幕幕開始嵌在他的心上時，一陣鈍痛在他胸腔裡散了開來。他記不得是什麼時候，他的生活開始因為噩夢驚醒。而他最渴望的就是伸出手找到巴奇，並且觸碰他。溫柔地捧住他的臉，然後親吻那雙柔軟而豐滿的嘴唇。然而，他能做的，卻僅只是在咫尺之外看著他。他恨著巴奇，也恨他讓自己有這樣的感受。他記不得是從什麼時候，巴奇開始跟他的女孩們外出且夜不歸宿，他把他一個人留在街角，只是對他眨眨眼並承諾他一會兒見。當他必須獨自走在回家的漫漫長路上，而每一步都只是帶他更靠近他那個冰冷而空蕩蕩的公寓時，他感覺自己就像行走在刀刃之上。

 

  

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

  
  
 

巴奇記得很多事情。他記得他第一次遇見史蒂夫的那一天，他那麼瘦小那麼虛弱，就算全身濕透了也沒有一百磅重。他記得這個白癡是怎麼對那些比他高大幾乎三倍的孩子揮出拳頭，因為他們正在校園的角落欺負弱小。他記得那個孩子回奉還一拳，就這麼打中史蒂夫的下巴。他如閃電般快速地衝出去。然後巴奇清楚地記得自己是怎麼失去理智的，他把那個孩子拉離史蒂夫，接著他們扭打了起來。那之後他記得的就不多了。但他確實記得自己最後冷靜下來，然後看見史蒂夫那雙湛藍眼睛中對他的極其崇拜，還有他嘴邊噙著的小小笑容。巴奇記得他也回以微笑。

 

巴奇記得他親吻的第一個女孩。她的名字是麗薩．泰特。那是六年級畢業後的一個夏天。巴奇，史蒂夫和麗薩到城裡的戲院去看一部新上映的電影。她盛裝打扮，穿著一件可愛的裙子和一條藍色的絲巾，他記得那跟史蒂夫眼眸中的藍色陰影如出一徹。而櫻桃色的紅唇和捲翹的睫毛，讓她看起來美得像幅畫。然後在那個黑暗的戲院中，他吻了她。就在送她回家後，他又再一次親吻她，在她家的門廊前，當然了，他可是個紳士。他記得就在他轉過身，看見史蒂夫臉上那種他亟欲想隱藏起來，卻沒能成功的受傷後，罪惡感是怎麼在他胃裡冒泡，放肆侵蝕著他，。巴奇再也沒有跟麗薩一塊兒出門。

 

他記得他發現自己愛上史蒂夫的那一天。他們當時十七歲。那是其中一個炎熱而黏稠的夏天，悶熱又厚重的空氣圍繞著他們，沒有什麼能夠安撫這樣的不適。他們在共享的床上伸展著四肢，因為成了孤兒的關係，他們窮得負擔不起第二張床。巴奇沒有穿上衣，而另一個男孩則是穿著一件薄薄的無袖上衣。史蒂夫轉過身來，用那雙美得無與倫比的藍眼睛看向他，一顆汗珠猛地滾落在他的鼻子上，然後他笑了。巴奇並不知道是什麼讓這一切發生的如此突然，也許他只是熱昏了頭，但他的心臟躍過他的喉嚨，然後幾乎就要跳出他的嘴巴。然後他發現，他想要史蒂夫，各種字面上你所能想到的意義。他想觸摸他，不只是小心而隱密地刷過他的手。巴奇想要在夜裡緊緊抱住他單薄的身體，感受他削瘦的手肘緊靠在他的肋骨上，還有他柔軟的金髮輕拂過他的下巴。他想傻乎乎地親吻他，在帝國大廈上，還有那間有史蒂夫最愛的燻牛肉，但他們永遠也負擔不起的快餐店裡。

 

他想在他們一起回家的路上親吻他，在史蒂夫在學校經歷了另一個糟糕的一天後，在史蒂夫被推進置物櫃，肩膀被弄上可怕的紫色瘀青後。他想要脫下史蒂夫的衣服，並在那些傷痕上印下羽毛般輕柔的吻，好帶走他的疼痛，然後他要跟他做愛，緩緩地進入他，讓他瘋狂，然後當史蒂夫再也承受不了並向他哀求的時候，他會如他所願帶著他跨過邊緣，用他的嘴封住史蒂夫溫軟的喘息和呻吟，這樣鄰居就不會聽見他們。他如此想要愛著史蒂夫，並且想要史蒂夫也這樣愛著他。但這永遠也不可能發生。

 

那個晚上他出門，並且第一次跟一個金髮藍眼的漂亮女士睡了，她樂意之至。他必須要在她的丈夫從磨坊下班回家前，偷偷摸摸地溜出來。而隨著更靠近他們公寓的每一步，他知道史蒂夫會用冷鐵一般的表情和批判的眼神等他的門，巴奇感覺自己就像行走在刀刃之上。

  

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

  


 

史蒂夫試著不要記得巴奇死掉的那一天。他試著不要記得那種在巴奇掉下去時他所感受到的絕望，史蒂夫的全世界是如何在他的眼前畫下句點，但是他什麼也沒能做。他試著不要記得他此生的摯愛是怎麼從他的指尖溜走。從來就沒有救援巴奇的行動。在那樣的高度墜落不可能有生還的機會。他走了。而史蒂夫痛恨自己。他才剛把他最好的朋友從綁架他的人的手中帶回來，而現在卻又再次發生了。但這一次他什麼也沒能做。再沒有大膽的救援，更沒有甜蜜的聚首。什麼也沒有。現在，因為他的關係，巴奇死了。而一部分的史蒂夫也跟著他死了。他是個失敗者。美國隊長不過是個謊言。

 

他試著不要記得紮進冰冷而黑暗的冰川中的感受。酷寒圍繞著他，麻木他的身體。他的意識逐漸變得模糊。這就是了。最後一刻。史蒂夫用盡全力不要辜負人們賦予他的象徵。他該死的盡力了。但最後也只是枉然。他救不了巴奇，而他也救不了整個世界。他試著不要記得。然而，他並沒有做到。

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

  
  
 

冬日戰士記不得了。沒有什麼可以記得的。他的腦子是張空白的畫布，只在持有他的人置入或是創造時才存在。但有的時候，有些瞬間會一閃而過。金燦燦的頭髮照映著燈光，在一間小小的、淒涼的公寓裡。細瘦的手指緊靠著另一隻大些的手。分享著微笑。一個名字。史蒂夫。有時候這些會回來，然後熟悉的感覺會淹沒他。他會微笑。他們並不喜歡。他們把他送回冷凍艙。他們用針戳他刺他，把他殘破記憶中僅剩的碎片都打亂。他們拿走他如此貪戀的記憶。然後

 

期盼。熔爐。生鏽。十七。貨車。破曉。九。仁慈。歸鄉。一。

 

他再也不記得了。士兵已經準備好執行任務。

 

那個目標一直叫他那個名字。巴奇。巴奇？那是誰？聽他說出這個名字是這麼的理所當然，但從士兵嘴裡說出來卻又是這麼的不對勁。那不是他。但是仍然，它帶回那些碎片。不過這次他學聰明了。他可以抵抗。他不用回去冷凍艙裡。他會繼續執行任務。

 

他直直地看向前，再次記住眼前的一切，控制自己的行為，而他們並沒有再次洗掉他的記憶。那些碎片闖入的頻率如此地高，還有更多的是感受。那些他從來沒有過的感受，但不知怎麼著，卻熟悉的像是他遺失的一部分。他還沒開始想起來，但是他覺得再過不久就可以了。也許他可以不只是一個他的持有者所創造的冰冷空殼。也許他可以成為巴奇。也許這就是為什麼他把那個目標從水底拉了出來。士兵很清楚他應該放任他溺死。但是那些碎片。他們是有意義的，而也許這個男人會是解開一切的鑰匙。也許他會知道為什麼他總覺得自己認識這個男人。為什麼他每次看向他就是覺得…很對呢。就像回到家一樣。

 

也許他會知道，為什麼每一次他轉身離開這個目標，他就會感到一陣痛苦，熟悉的感覺。就像行走在刀刃之上。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按：所以這是我有史以來的第一篇冬盾小說而老實說這篇真的是有點垃圾。寫出來跟我想的不一樣然後我對他有點失望，但該死的。我寫了然後我要發出來啦哈哈哈。就不知道有沒有人會讀了。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者按：非常美麗的文字，字裡行間淡淡的憂傷簡直要把我虐成狗，最後如果有什麼奇怪的地方全都是譯者的錯。很感謝原作者授權讓我把這樣美好的文章翻譯成中文。  
> I want to thank the author for letting me translate this amazing work into Chinese.


End file.
